Paul's Little sister
by The.Worried.ChristmasOrnament
Summary: Payson-Addison she goes to live with the bro in La Push. Different from Ke ha Don't Cry.!  Crappy Summary, but good story hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Another one of these stories that i started and havent done anything about. This one starts slow. I think. Oh Well read and Reveiw!**

**I dont own Twilight. I wish!**

* * *

Chapter 1!

This is just the best. I get sent down here to live with my half-brother Paul. I really don't want to leave Oklahoma. I love it here I need the sun and the warmth. Its like an addiction. I really don't want to come live up here. I used to live in Texas. So I have an accent. We used to come up here all the time to see Paul and his dad. I don't have the same last name as Paul obviously we have different dads. He and I used to get along really good. I'm glad I get along with at least one of my siblings. I cant stand my other half-brother. He is the biggest brat in the world. My name is Payson-addison. I have a double first name I just go by Nayna. I don't even remember how that name got started but now everyone calls me that. I am half Quileute and half Choctaw. My dad is full Choctaw my mom is full Quileute. My brother Paxton is half Choctaw and half white. Haha he is so white he got his mom's genes. His mom is so white you'd think she was an albino. He is eleven going on twenty-five. He thinks he is the biggest player in the world. He tried to get his _swag_ on, yea it more looks like he is having a seizer while hes walking. It quite the site to see.

I have long dark-brown hair. It is thick and wavy not thick and straight like moms. No of course I couldn't have that. I'm..fully developed. That's what mom likes to call my boobs. I have curves in all the right places. I have changed a lot in the last four years. I had braces and an unclear face. I look nothing like I did when I was thirteen. I was on the chunky side; no I was on the huge side. I was short and not cool. Once I turned fifteen I changed a lot. I became curvy and busty. I do have to say that I have a nice butt too. I'm just over 5'9" I'm really tall. I have black eyes well their really brown but they look black.

I am going to live in a small ass house in a small ass town with Paul. Who has anger problems. Well I have no room to talk I am worse than him. When I get mad I get mad. I have two settings calm and kill no in between. The last time I saw him he was a tall-ish, lanky fifteen almost sixteen year old. I'm not sure how I will survive. I mean I had friends down there but I also had the people I can't stand. Leah Clearwater.

*Flashback*

Leah, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, me and Paul are at the beach messing around when Leah calls me fat.

She tackles me, its pretty easy I'm not that fast. She leans in really close and whispers to me "Don't ever think that you can outrun me, fatty."

She didn't know that she just let all of Hell loose. I rolled and I hit her as hard as I could-it was really hard-she tried hitting me, but I didn't give her anytime to hit me I kicked the crap out of her.

Once I finally stopped for a second she hit me with all of what she had left in her. She busted my cheek open. I felt hands pulling me off of her. I wasn't going down without a fight. As they pulled me off her I had a chance to kick her. I took it. I kicked her in the jaw I heard a crack. I tried to kick her again but whoever was holding me wouldn't let me.

I later found out that it was Paul. He gave me a stern talking to. Like I cared. I was on a high you couldn't bring me down after pounding her face in.

I still had a scar on my cheek from when she busted it open. Battle scars are all the rage!

*End Flashback*

But her brother is awesome. I was not ever too fond over Jacob Black either. I don't remember why, but I remember he made me mad.

My mom thought this would be good for me since my dad is in Iraq. He is a medic over there. Kenny Carney he is one of the best medics. She also thought that I was a little too much to handle.

They sent me here in a plane they would send over my jeep a couple days after that. I have a black Jeep Wrangler Sport 2010. I was obsessed with cars. I just have to deal until then. It is the beginning of summer here. It is close to the middle of summer in Oklahoma. It was kinda weird. I am told that I will **have** to live here until I'm eighteen or I'm done with my senior year depending on my behavior. I'm not even sure that Paul remembers what I look like. I don't know if I know what he looks like.

I'm looking out my window of the cab I'm sitting in. I have my music blasting. The song "I Get Off On the Pain" by Gary Allen is on. We pull up in front of a small faded wood house that was very familiar to me at one point in time. It looked more dingy than the last time I saw it. It's lawn was mowed and sharp in all, but it looked more dilapidated.


	2. PaulyWolly!

Oh Goodness! I Just read this and it is soooo short! Im soo sorry! please forgive me!

I dont own twilight or anything like it.

* * *

Chapter 2!

I stepped out of the taxi. I gave the man some money. I grabbed all four of my bags. They were big ones too. I rolled them out of the trunk and almost dropped one of them, but I grabbed it at the last moment. I rolled them to the front door. I looked for the doorbell, but I didn't find one so I just knocked.

A really hot, toned, tan, man-yes I said man I use that term loosely-came to the door.

"Hello?" he said in a low voice. Who is this? This cant be Paul. My Paul is a good eight inches shorter than this guy. I looked at the face.

"Oh my god! Pauly-Wally?" I was the only one that could call him that, Ever.

"Nayna?" he looked surprised.

I guess I have changed. A lot.

"Yea!" I screamed and threw my arms around him. Oh God I just though my bro was hot! What the hell is wrong with me? Oh damn he is hot. Not like that. He's like a million degrees hot.

He pulled me into a huge hug. He put me back down on the ground.

"Come inside let me show you your room." He said grabbing two of my bags.

He didn't even struggle when he picked them up. Those things weighed at least twenty pounds each. I was dying just rolling them up to the front step.

He walked towards the back of the house. He opened a door and the smell of febreze and paint overflowed the doorway. I looked inside and it was a deep, warm red color with gold accent paint. It was the best. The bed was a full and had a matching red comforter with golden swirls on it. It was really cool.

I turned to look at Paul who was marveling at his handy work.

"I love it. Thanks Pauly you're the best." I said hugging him again.

I ran over into the bed and plopped down.

Oh the comforter was so soft. I breathed in the smell it smelled like Tide.

"Nayna, you're coming to a bonfire tonight with me and Rachel. She is my imp…girlfriend/fiancée." He can be such a weirdo some times.

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" I said all excited.

"Oh yea thanks for boosting my confidence." He said and laughed.

"Shut-up you know what I mean." I said laughing.

"Yea she's Rachel Black Jacobs older sister. She is so great. I can't wait to see her." He said looking off into the distance. His eyes got all glossy. He was looking right past my head. I turned my head to see what he was looking at. I turned back to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped back.

"Huston we have a problem." I said.

"Oh Shut-up. Are you hungry?" He said as his stomach grumbled.

"Yea I guess so." I have been extremely hungry recently. Like its not even funny. I think I am also growing again like in height.

I don't know. I really don't want to grow again because I can barely find guys that are above my height now. Well if all the guys in La Push, Washington are like Paul then I might have a good chance at love.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Paul needs to vent

**Hope Yall! Love it! I know this is Terribly short! I wish i had written more on when i wrote it before. Oh well! Read and Revew please!**

**I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 3!

Two hours later it is seven'o clock and it's almost time to go to the bonfire.

Paul had changed into a tight white shirt. You could see his muscles bulging out of his shirt. I really hope I find some more of them tonight.

We just walk to the bonfire it isn't very far from the house. I am wearing an Ae`ropostal shirt that is low cut and shows my curves. I am wearing a pair of daisy-dukes I also just through on a pair of black flip-flops.

Paul was a little hesitant to let me out of the house, but I convinced him that this what I always wear.

We got there and there were like a billion hot guys there. A cute guy walked over to me and Paul.

"So who's this?" said the guy with a very attractive voice. He was a cutie. He had cropped black hair. He was a little shorter than Paul, but just as muscular.

I smiled. He might be someone I know. Maybe.

"I'm Nayna. And you are?" I said as I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Embry! Nayna? That is you? I don't believe you. The Nayna I know was chu.. very cute and short." He said skipping over the word chubby.

"Do you want to put your other foot in your mouth too?" I said laughing.

"Wow still snarky as ever." He laughed.

I hugged him. He was just as warm as Paul was.

Another guy came over and ogled at me.

"Hi, I'm guessing that your Quil." He looked more like Quil then anyone else did.

"Yea I am who are you?" he said looking at me.

"I'm Nayna." I said.

His jaw dropped. He grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle. "You are not Nayna. That is not possible. The Nayna I know was." He was cut off by Embry hand slapping over his mouth.

I laughed. I met everyone else. Except Jacob and Leah. I wasn't sure I was missing them. It just felt out of place without everyone.

The stories that I have memorized flew by. The food was great. I was sleepy. I met Rachel she was so nice.

"I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Paul said to Rachel.

Aww.. How cute!

"I love you too. Night" she said and kissing him on the lips.

How cute. I thought.

We were walking home and it crossed my mind that Jacob and What's-her-butt wasn't there.

"Hey Pauly. Can I ask you something?"

"Yea anything kid."

He said as he kept walking.

"Where is Jacob?" I _forgot_ to mention Leah.

He turned to look at me he looked uncomfortable. "He. He's gone. You want the truth. He's being a big baby and he ran away from his problems. He was in love with this chick and she picked a white guy over him. Now he is heart broken and wont come home." He looked like he got something off his chest that he has been holding in for a long time.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

That night I fell asleep thinking about Jacob Black a boy who when I last saw him I could not stand.


	4. Merry Christmas and a happy new year

**Gosh this stroy is going to be scarily short! I dont know what else to tell you! SORRY! :(**

**Read and reveiw. **

**I dont own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning not feeling very good. My stomach hurt a little bit and I think I was running a fever.

I walked over to my bags and pulled out my doctor bag. Just kidding it had like some asprin, and a lot of other crap in it. I dug through it all and pulled out a thermometer.

I stuck it in my mouth and waited until it beeped.

100.2 That's not a safe number.

I ran into Paul's room. I jumped on his bed. Waking him up.

"Paul I'm going to die!" I wailed.

He looked like I had just said that I was going to die. Oh wait.

"What?" he said getting out of bed he was in a pair of shorts .

"Look at the number." I said handing him the thing.

"Oh your fine. Thanks I was in the middle of a good dream." He said flopping back onto his bed.

**PPOV**

Oh god. She's gonna phase soon. She's already going through the changes. Great. Just great.

I need to call Sam and tell him.

**PaysonPOV**

I still think I'm getting sick.

About ten minutes later I am retaking my temp. it is 103.0. I'm going to die.

I am sitting here on my bed writing this. I think I may die soon. I am only seventeen. I am too young to die. My body temp is around 103 now. I think I will die soon. I want to leave all my stuff to Tanna Laure. I want to leave the money in my bank account to Paul and Rachel. They will need it for the future. I am withering away as I am writing this. Tell my mom that I love her.

There is so much I haven't done in this world. Maybe I will find it later on.

Love,

Payson-Addison Rae Carney.

I wrote on a piece of paper that was going to be my will.

Paul walked in and grabbed the paper off of the side of my bed.

He started cracking up.

"You wont be laughing when I die!" I yell.

"You are not going to die. I know what is happening to you. Some people are coming over to explain it to you soon. You will not die anytime soon. Hey how much is in your savings?" he said pointing to the part where I said I leave all my money in there to him.

"Twenty thousand." I said.

He about fell over.

"How do you have that much money?"

"I have a lot of money for rainy day expenses and stuff. When you live in as small as town as I lived in you have to keep yourself busy with something. I chose things that would give me money. Like a lot of 4H stuff." I said.

"Were you serious about giving it to me and Rach?"

"Yea, you guys looked like you would be together. I don't want to say forever and jinx it, but you look like you would take a bullet for her. The devotion I see in your eyes for her I hope someday someone will see that for me. Yea I was serious about giving you the money. Oh speaking of. I forgot to send this for your birthday."

I went to one of my bags and pulled out a letter. There was a thousand in hundreds in there. It was from me and mom. She gave him eight hundred I pitched in two hundred just for good measure.

I handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas and happy Hanukah."

He opened the card and all the money fell out.

His jaw dropped.

"I don't think I can take this."

"Yea you can. I will not take it back it is yours besides I only gave your sorry butt a couple hundred. The rest is from mom."

He was still in shock.


	5. Why are you so immiture?

This is just so sad its just horribly short compared to alot of my other work. Oh well, just read it please!

I dont own Twilight. :'(

* * *

Chapter 5

There was a knock on the door.

I ran and opened the door. A tall muscular guy was standing there. I had not seen him the night before. He was a hottie. He wasn't looking at me at all. He was looking to the left of the house.

"Paul! Theres a guy out here." I yelled.

The guy snapped his head around to look at me.

He just stared. It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

I waved.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" I said.

I could hear Paul's footsteps walking towards us.

Then I heard them stop. I turned to look at him. I walked over to him. I stood behind him.

"Jacob! Get out of my house!" He was mad. I haven't seen Paul so mad in a long time. He looked like he had calmed down a lot. I mean like he had gone from ten being the worst to a laid back three and a half. He was going back to a ten right now maybe an eleven.

"I'm sorry dude I can't help it." Jacob said.

Jacob said? What this was Jacob? Oh my god.

I think I am going to faint.

Then everything went black.

I woke up with big men surrounding me and a girl she was hanging back in the corner.

"Is she alright?" I heard a newly familiar voice say.

"I'm going to be fine. What happened?" I said.

"You fainted or something." Said Sam.

"I told you so Paul. I came this close." I said holding my fingers really close together.

I sat up. I figured out that I was on the ground.

"Be careful." Instructed Jacob.

I gave him a look like watch yourself boy.

He just smiled. That smile that I knew was Jacob Black's.

"Do you even know who I am?" I ask Jacob.

"No. But that's okay. I would like to know though." He said and took my hand.

"I'm Nayna. Paul's little sister." Slipping my hand out of his.

I said that and he looked at me like I had just came down with a case of leprosy.

"Nayna? Nayna that's an odd name."

Liar. He knew who I was.

"You know who I am you liar. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know who you are but I would like to get to know you." He said and flashed me that to die for smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know who I am already."

"Is Nayna your real name?" He said trying to play innocent.

"No." I said flat out.

"Then what is your full name? Middle included."

"You already know my name. Stop playing stupid."

"I don't think he is playing." Said Embry and started laughing his butt off.

"What is your real name? That might make me remember you if I know you as you say I do." He looked like he was about to convince me, but he is so faking.

"I'm not saying my name you already know it." I said and made it sound like it was final.

"I don't know who you are. Please just tell me it's killing me not knowing." He was begging.

I let out a huff. "Payson-Addison Rae Carney."

"Yea I knew who you are I just wanted to hear you say it."

I'm starting to remember why I couldn't stand him. He was an immature little boy.


	6. Not my nature

**This one is a little bit longer, but still not up to my full standards.. We are getting there though.**

**Read and reveiw! **

**I still dont own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I turned to all the other guys who were just starring at Jacob. Not me.

I wasn't sure why I was mad but I was getting mad. A horrible pain came to my back.

It was centered in my spine. It was so hot like I was going to burst into flames.

Someone had picked me up. They were taking me outside.

The pain was getting worse. It shot through my whole body and I started trembling all over. Not like when your cold and you shiver but like I was having a seizer. It was getting worse.

It finally stopped but when I looked down at my feet there were no feet. I had paws.

_! I'm a monster! ! How do I go back. What the hell?_ I thought.

_Its ok everything will be ok._ Someone that sounded like Sam said.

_Oh great I'm hearing voices too. Just another thing to tell the men in white coats._ I thought. I was getting scared.

_Your not hearing voices. You are a werewolf. You have just became part of the pack in La Push, Washington. You are the newest member. Everyone else will phase soon and you will hear their thoughts too. You have a lot to learn about yourself._ He said in and official tone.

_Great!_ I thought sarcastically.

I hear a bunch of other voices chime in.

_Anther girl, great._ The voice was dripping with sarcasm.

_Hope you don't act like chick all the time. You may not make it._ Another voice thought. Then I heard what ever you call mental laughter. It was a girlish tone.

_Oh don't tell me. This is just great. I have to listen to all of her thoughts._ Everyone moved and let her though.

She sent me a picture of when she called me fat.

_Don't you remember me? _She said in a horrible tone.

_Oh, I remember breaking your jaw and roughin' you up._ I said in an equally evil tone.

She looked like she cringed.

_Well it looks like you've changed. On the outside at least. I'm sure there is a little Payson just waiting to get out _again_._ She said.

She was pushing me over my limits. I was going to kill her.

She was about thirty feet away from me. I'm really gonna take her out.

I leaned back on my haunches. I was going to strike and it was going to hurt.

_I want to say I'm going to be sorry after I do this, but I know I wont be. I'll be in pure..bliss. _With that I ran at her and bit her neck she let out a yelp. She was going to try and fight back.

_You know will go the same way it did last time my Sweet, Sweet Leah._ I thought as I was biting into her left leg.

She got a grip of my right leg and bit down hard. I bit harder on hers.

_Oh I have a high tolerance of pain. Sweetie pie just give up before you really get hurt. _She thought at me.

_I have twenty on Leah._ Said Embry.

_I have twenty on Nayna. She's a fighter._ Said Quil.

She let go of my leg and went for my neck. I dodged her and when she was right above my head trying to bite me I knocked her in the jaw. I heard the same snap that I had heard when I was eight.

Someone was pushing me off her. Again. Why does this seem so familiar?

_Bitch please._ Was what I thought at her to end it.

They were pushing me away from her into the woods.

_Watch out, she'll come back at you._ It was Seth telling me.

He was grabbing at his ankle and pulled a pair of clothes that looked like mine out of a drawstring.

He tossed them at me.

_How do I change back?_ I thought.

_Just relax._ He said and ran off to where I left the others.

I finally calmed down enough to change back into my human form. I was naked.

I through on the clothes that he had given me.

They were getting smaller on me than they ever were. The shorts looks like they had been cut shorter. They hung shorter on me. The shirt was a good fit but it was a little short in the stomach. Its ok.

I walked out into Paul's backyard.

When a fist contacted my nose. I heard a snap.

I had a good idea who was punching me.

I turned to see Leah smirking at me.

"Leah we have already gone down this road. I'm going to be the bigger person and walk away." I said and turned away.

That wasn't in my nature. "Fuck that!" I yelled and rushed her.

I knocked her over. She was on the ground. I was beating her face in. This is so cliché.

She finally rolled me off of her when my fist and her face was all bloody. My nose was bleeding too.

"Get off of her now!" Sam yelled at me. I had the urge to do it. So I got off of her.

She was looking at me with pure hatred.

"Oh I love you too!" I said in a high girlish tone.

I walked back over to Where Paul and all the other guys were.

"You owe me twenty Em. Pay up." Quil said holding out his hand.

"Shut up." Was the only thing that Embry said.

"Now Nayna you can't go beating up all of your problems." Said Jared in a mock scolding.

I met him last night. He was really funny.

"Nayna come here let me fix your nose." Paul said.

I was confused. "What's wrong with my nose?"

"She broke it. Let me fix it." He said walking over to me and grabbing my face.

I heard another snap. And pain filled my whole body. I bit my lower lip.

"Quit moving." Paul said.

It fit back into place and it hurt like crap.

"Well now it wont look like you just got the crap kicked out of you." Paul said.

"Oh Paully-Wolly I give Ass-woupens I don't receive them. That's not in my nature."

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Reveiw please!


	7. Look who's talking

**Hey guys I know this has been forever since I last updated. Please bair with me(: Thanks(:**

**Love Always B.**

**I do not own Twilight(:**

**Read and Review(:**

* * *

"Nayna calm down now." Sam ordered me.

"Can you at least get this bitch off me?" I asked because Leah was sitting right beside me. I am going to kill myself. I think that if I put myself through a combine I could do it. Anyone have a combine handy?

"Look who's talking. Get the fuck away from me." She said not bothering to look at me.

"Gladly." I said with a fake smile.

"Leah, Nayna calm down. Now." Sam ordered again.

Shut the fuck up. Please order me to run the border or something. Anything to get me the Hell away from her. Maybe if I just keep pushing it I can get away. I started shaking worse. I was about to explode, thinking about what she did to me years back. Good thing I can hold grudges like no other.

"Go run the border, Payson." He glarred at me.

"Shucks." I said sarcastically. I ran to the forest line as fast as I could and ripped my clothes off and hung them on my ankle. I phased as fast as I could. There were two other people patrolling. I knew there were. I couldn't remember who it was.

_...they are alwys being such, with no other good word to use here, bitches. They are so damn annoying. _said Embry.

_I know. But they are so funny. Leah finally has competition. She is so pissed it's funny. She really hates her. _

_Shh..Someones here. Ohh. . _

_Hey. Sorry this bitch is busy. Can't talk right now. _I said rudely and switched into patrol mode.

If they were talking to me I was not listening. I didn't really care if they were either. It's not like they won't talk when they phase back.

The border came and went. Not slow enough. I thought about running it again, when I finally came back.

_...No. She won't even talk to me. I'm losing it. _The voice was all too familiar.

_You know she's out there. Somewhere between here and the Candian Border. You could go and find her. Or she could be listening right now. _Embry was telling Jacob.

_Nay...Are you there? _Jacob asked me.

Silence.

_She won't talk to me. _Jacob thought

_Why can you not like find someone else that will, like actually love you back? _It slipped.

_Believe me I would if I could, but I got stuck with you. _Jacob said with bitterness in his tone.

Ouch that actually hurt. No, it didn't. He can't hurt me. Not him.

_Sorry, that's not what I meant! _He begged. I could tell that he either one heard me or could feel that I was trying to hide the hurt that, that blow gave to me.

_It's whatever. Bye._ I said and phased back. I had not a clue where I was or where I was going.

My phone still worked after all the things that had happened to it.

"Where the Hell are you? Payson!" Paul yelled through the phone.

I looked around I was at a little diner that I had found. I think that I went north and just kept going because everyone had this funny accent.

"Canda. What about yourself?" I asked.

"I am not in the mood for you to play these games. I am coming to get you now. Pay and leave." He was ordering me around now.

This whole becoming a werewolf in all, has like made my emotions shoot through the roof. I am always mad. I cannot help it. And then after I get a little mad I just keep getting mad.

I through a five on the table, and walked out.

Paul. You were the only person I could count on. Please. Please, just stop. Let me go.

I phased as soon as I was out of sight. I was prepairing myself for World War III to break out.


	8. Awww

Hey, I know this has been long overdue. Sorry. And I'm sorry if it sucks.

Love always,

B.

* * *

Chapter 8: Awww..

Songs:

Bow Chicka Wow Wow- Mike Posner ft. Little Wayne

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Paul yelled at me. I could see that Jacob and Quil had came with Paul. Great.

"I don't know." I said and looked off towards the woods.

"Yes, you do know and you are going to tell me." Paul said angilrly.

Now, I have started to learn how to control my anger, but I think I'm gonna loose that. And quick. "If I knew, I would tell you." I said and turned to walk to the forest.

"You know if you don't tell, they will." He said pointing to Jacob and Quil.

"Go ahead, let them tell you. Let them tell you that I popped in on Embry and Quils conversation calling me and Leah Bitches. Which is the truth none the less. And then Jacob coming saying that I won't talk to him and I slipped and thought why couldn't he find someone who would actually love him. And then he said If he would he could, but he's stuck with me. Then I thought that, that hurt my ego. Then he said that's not what he meant, and that he's sorry. Then I said It's nothing and left." I said not moving to look at either of them, and standing still waiting for some sort of reply.

"Oh." Paul. I could always trust that you would be so illiterate.

"Oh, yeah." I said and I assumed that was the end of the conversation and headed to the forest.

"I bet if you gave me a chance you would love me." Jacob said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't hold your breath." I said for my ears only, but when he let out a huff I knew that he had heard.

"She's not going to change unless you make her." Paul told Jacob.

I didn't really want to say anything, but before I gave another thought to it my mouth was moving. "Maybe if you took the initiative to talk to me, rather than just looking at me across the bonfire and trying to talk to me when we are phased. Maybe then I would talk to you, but I am sure as hell not changing." I said rashly and ran towards the forest. I phased as fast as I could and pushed myself to the limit. Before I knew it I was at my house. I threw my shorts and my shirt on. I flew threw the front door and walked to the bathroom.

I threw my shirt off, when I saw a long gash on my side. What the hell? Did I get eaten by a bear? Before my eyes, the gash was healing. It went from a bloody red to a bright pink. I had had enough of this stupid being a werewolf thing, maybe I should leave like Jacob left. No, then I would make Paul mad.

My shower came and went. I was just standing in the water until it was cold. I didn't really care. I don't know what I unleashed upon myself. Maybe I did like Jacob, maybe it was my subconscious telling me that I wanted him to actually do something. No. I don't like him. I don't like him. I can't like him.

I stepped out of the cold water and stepped on the mat. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I could hear my brother walking around in the house, or more like stomping. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, talk to him or just let him burn off steam.

I was always one for confrontation. I walked to my room grabbed a bra and underwear. I slowely pulled them on, because I was tired and didn't want to move. I grabbed a shirt and some shorts. I pulled my shorts on at a slugs pace, and started walking out of the room before I got my shirt on.

Walking down the hallway I was half way through with putting it on when I ran into Paul.

"Sorry." I mumbled and pulled my shirt the rest of the way down.

"It's okay." A voice said that was definitely Paul. I was starring at a flushed face Jacob. I didn't really know what to do. Be embarrassed or be mad.

I tired to walk around him without touching him, so I could go get to Paul. I don't know what he was doing in this part of the house. Maybe he was going to the bathroom.

He grabbed my arm. I looked down at his hand touching me for a minute. He had a tight grip on me and I wasn't going to be able to get away even if I struggled. He immediately dropped his hand, "Can't we at least try being friends?" He pleaded.

I was shocked. Did he really just ask me if we could be friends? I looked up at him with a perplexed expression, "What?" Was all I could reply.

"Friends?" He said looking at me, and his eyes were saying something more than friends.

"I…don't… I guess we can be friends." I said slowly trying to comprehend the words as they came out.

He smiled the hugest smile that I could imagine. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. He reached out and engulfed me in his arms. I was stunned. I could feel everyone of his muscles flex. I just stood there like I was completely inept. I moved my arms to hold his middle, or what I could fit my arms around him.

"Awwwwww!" I heard Quil coo.

I shot away as fast as possible. I walk-ran the hallway back to my room and shut my door. I flung myself onto my bed and put my earbuds into my ears and blasted Super Bass by Nicki Minaj.

**Jacob's POV**

She hugged me back. She does love me. Having my arms around her sent shock waves all through me body. Until Quil came and ruined it.

"Sorry man. It's just.. I don't know. I saw that and.." He tried to tell me, but I punched him in the gut.

"That's for ruining my first and only time that she has ever even acknowledged me." I told him.

He was buckled over holding his stomach.

Paul was standing to my left and was dying laughing. I still don't think that he is too happy that I am in love with his little sister, but he will have to get over it. He's in love with my big sister.


	9. Somewhat Innocent

Chapter 9- Somewhat innocent

Hey guys. So yeah, I get that I'm basically the worst writer in all of Fanfiction. I haven't updated in over a year, yeah yeah yeah. I know. Don't crucify me. Read and Review beauts.

Stay Classy.

Love, B.

By the way. I just bought The Twilight Series. Just kidding. I wish.

* * *

Payson POV

What in the hell have I gotten myself into? Agreeing to be friends with Jacob Black was like jumping into a shark tank with a bloody nose. I swear if he calls me one more time, I will kill him. Like seriously kill him. Slowly. I have no time for his issues of being in love with me.

It was mid-day and I the only thing that I have done is lay on the couch and watch movies. I could go outside and get my tan on, but one problem I'm pretty sure there's a hurricane outside. I mean no big deal it's only rained like twelve times in the last week. Like what the actual fuck?

'knock, knock' I heard coming from the kitchen door. Which was really weird. Who the hell knocks on my backdoor?

"What do you want?" I yelled not bothering to even get off the couch. I heard the door open and I smelled him. I swear, he is so creepy, "Can your seriously not use the front door, freak?"

"What fun is using that? And I was already closer to that door. I was trying to decide whether to come in naked or not." He said and winked at me.

"Can you not?" I said unimpressed and made a barf face.

"Why are you laying on the couch?" He asked as I heard him ransack the kitchen. He still hadn't even came in the living room.

"Why are you here?"

"Touché." He said as he found the chip cabinet, "when are you patrolling?"

Hell no, I will not be telling him when I run patrol. Because lately whenever I do, the only thing that he does is mind-whisper perverted things towards me. Barf again.

"I don't know. I normally wait till… Paul shows up to tell me." I said stumbling over the words making it obvious that I was lying.

"Yeah, alright." He said not protesting. He was being weird because he still hadn't walked in the room to see me.

WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING? To 'see me'? I don't want to see him. No thanks. WHY AM I STANDING UP? WHY AM I WALKING TOWARDS THE KITCHEN?

I rounded the corner that opened me up into the kitchen. Bare naked ass was the next thing that I saw. I yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE NAKED!" I yelled and covered my eyes.

"I told you that I was debating whether to come in here naked or not. I decided to be free." He purred. I could feel him step closer to him. He was close enough for me to feel his breath on my hand covering my eyes.

"Can you not?" I said repeating myself from earlier.

"You know at some point, you're going to have to fall in love with me? You are my imprint. It's inevitable." He said not moving. My fingers started to slowly open to look at him, but he was walking to the other end of the kitchen. I mean damn, look at that ass. He had rippling muscles down his back, butt, and his legs, "admiring the view?" He questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I closed my finger and said very suspiciously.

"I can hear your heart beating faster." He said with a cocky tone.

"Whatever, I mean look even if I was looking I highly doubt I would like what I see." I said trying to still recover because he was obviously winning this argument.

"Why are you still standing with your hand over your face then? Is it because you're afraid that if you take your hand down you won't be able to handle what you see and we'll have to have super hot sex on the table." I don't know how he did it, but his voice was smooth as butter. And I hated him for it.

"Because I don't enjoy seeing naked people and I choose to keep myself somewhat pure is the reason that I haven't taken my hand down. I will take my hand down and prove to you that I can 'handle' your naked self." I flung my hand down. As quickly as a blink I saw it all. I found his eyes and tried to put on the poker face.

"I can see you blushing," he said so surely. It made me want to kill him.

"You are so frustrating. I just want to smack-,"he cut me off.

"My ass."

"I hate you. You make me SO-" I paused, "So, so SOMETHING!" I said not being able to find the word because he made me so mad that I couldn't think straight. The fact that he was naked in my kitchen also may have fueled that. I also had not taken my eyes off his face this whole time.

"You don't hate me. If so, go ahead take a look. I mean if you hate me so much, you'll feel nothing or maybe you'll still think I'm hot, and we'll have hot hate sex. I hear that that's the best. Ask Paul. He makes Rachel so mad sometimes."

"Barf." I said gagging a little. I do NOT need that mental image. Yuck. Yuck. Yuck.

"Stop denying it." He said and took a step closer, "You damn well know that I am in love with you and if this is the only way that I get you to notice me then I guess I will become a nudist." He said actually having some sort of emotion.

I quickly closed the distance between us and kept my eyes up, "Denial is only the first step of excepting other things as well. You know like death. And these two are sort of the same thing. Being your imprint and death. Basically the death of my soul." I said half playful and seductive and half serious. I brought my hand to his naked chest and ran it down straight until I felt his abs start to form a 'V'. I heard his breathing catch and his heart speed up.

I turned around and walked out of the kitchen feeling accomplished, noticing that my brother, Quil, Embry, and Sam standing in the doorway silently watching. I continued on my way out of the kitchen feeling pretty triumphant.

"Oh man, I don't even want to know. But I can tell you one thing. She has you wrapped around her finger so tightly." Sam said ending it with a whip sound.

"Jacob! What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen eating my chips NAKED?!" Paul roared. I could hear the veins popping out of his forehead. I couldn't help but wonder how much the boys had saw.

Jacob POV

I've done it. I've cemented it. She's in love. I can totally tell. Now I have to deal with Paul though. I guess I didn't think this whole thing through.


End file.
